The Smell of Vengeance Part 2/Transcript
Part 2 *'Cod Commando': Blah blah. *'S.P.O.R.K. Caller': Roger, Cod Commando. Proceed inside Bunny Island and destroy the Stink Ray, over. *'Cod Commando': Blah blah. uses his binoculars and sees Hector *'Hector': Ha! Take that, Seattle! Now, you really stink! Oooh. Let's do Kamchatka next! Yes! What? Where's my stinkiness? *'Ghastly': No problem, chief. We're running low on reeking socks and underwear. I'm on it. *'Hector': Ah. Very good, Major Doctor. This is indeed a grande day for me. No longer will I be regarded as some half-rate villain or some sort of accessory to be stuck on a stupid bear's head like some of sort of accursed hat! No. From now on, I shall be Supreme Grand Overlord of Everything. Are you taking all this down, General? *'Skarr': Undoubtedly, sir. *'Hector': Very good, General. Now, as I was saying, once I have assumed control of the planet, we will begin merchandising my likeness across the globe! Resistance will be futile! *'Ghastly': Alright, chief! She's at optimum stinkiness! *'Hector': Hmmm. Who to hit next? Ah! Let's do Canada and New Jersey. Wait. General Skarr particularly despises Canada and New Jersey. Care to do the honors, General? General? Ah, there you are, General. Come over here and take your vengeance on Canada and New Jersey. Go on. Press the button. What are you waiting for? Chanukah? *'Skarr': No! That man is an imposter! *'Hector': What? TWO General Skarrs? Hey. There's something fishy going on. Commando reveals himself, to the surprise of Hector's allies *'Ghastly': Look out, chief! It's Cod Commando! *'Hector': Cod Commando? *'Cod Commando': Blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah! *'Ghastly': He says he's come back to finish what he started seven years ago! *'Hector': You! You destroyed my body! I am just a brain and stomach because of you! I hate you more than life itself! swallowed up Cod Boskov. You devoured my arch-enemy. I... I don't know what to say! comes out of Boskov's teeth Guards, annihilate! My Stink Ray! AAAH! You fool! You could have released dozens of stinky germs into the room! Boskov, stop that fish! Use your kung fu! was hit in the nose by Cod, making him sad and enraged tried attacking Cod until he got poked in the eyes grabs Hector's stomach *'Stomach': Ow! *'Ghastly': He's got your stomach, chief! *'Hector': Hey! Give it back! swings Hector's stomach by the electric wire, electrocuting the fish and dropping the stomach *'Stomach': Do I smell haggis? *'Hector': That's showing him, Boskov! inhales Cod and shoots him into the Stink Ray Nice shot, Boskov. Right into the stinky socks! No nose alive could survive a stench like that. *'Ghastly': But, chief! Fish don't have noses! throws stinky socks at Hector *'Hector': Germy sock! AAAH! It's covered in germs! Disgusting germs! sees the germs inside the sock Hey, I can see them. They're angry! They hate me! I got to get out of here! brain stem presses the eject button, making him fly into the Stink Ray control panel Commando removes a tooth-like device from his mouth and flies away from Bunny Island Stink Ray explodes This is the smell of defeat. *'Skarr': Smells more like raw sewage to me. *'Hector': Scrub harder, you fuzzy doofus! *'Ghastly': Well, chief, the bad news is that Cod Commando escaped. The good news is that I think we can salvage the Stink Ray. *'Hector': Negative, Major Doctor. I have had just enough stinky smells. heard a fart Category:Evil Con Carne transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts